In order to classify and arrange image data captured by an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera, technology has been proposed designates a folder each time an image data is captured and stores the image data in the designated folder (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-319296).
Technology has also been proposed that retrieves image data that matches a key image from among a plurality of image data stored on a storage medium (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-76302).
Further, technology has been proposed that sets character information corresponding to a scene that was designated at the time of imaging as a file name for an image file, and then conducts image retrieval based on the character information in question (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-369109).